In an emergency situation, persons involved or bystanders often contact emergency services by placing a 9-1-1 call from their home or cellular phone. An emergency operator at a public safety answering point (PSAP) who received the call takes the information provided by the caller and dispatches necessary emergency service providers to handle the situation. Common emergency service providers that are dispatched include the police, the fire department, emergency medical services (EMS), and the like.
While the information collected from the caller is helpful to emergency service providers, additional information about the situation may be necessary. For example, extent of the property damage and personal injuries, vehicle and driver information, etc. A person involved or bystander may or may not be able to provide such information in an accurate manner. In addition, there may be situations in which the person involved is not available to report, for example, in a kidnapping situation. Therefore, what is needed is ability to better process and report situational information to emergency service providers, such that better emergency responses may be provided.